Recuerdos
by soranji96
Summary: es un fic edxwin trascurre cuando win ed y al son niños! entren a leerlo! review


**R****ecuerdos...**

**-Ay como llueve-comentaba Winry desde la ventana de su cuarto **

**-Asi es se largo con todo-sorprendio rose a win entrando a la avitación con un baso con te para su amiga -dime win,te gustan los dias lluviosos?-**

**-Si...me gustan,me hacen recordar...-Winry miro por unos segundos una gotita que caia lentamente por su ventana**

**--------------------------------flash back---------------**

**-Winry!! winry!! donde estas? gritaba un niño castaño ojos verdes,estaba preocupado por su amiga que ya desde hace varias horas buscaba,avian salido a jugar en la lluvia como de costumbre,ya que hace varios dias venian teniendo dias con lluvia,comensaron a jugar a las escondidas,Winry no volvio mas ni la podian encontrar,el rubio tras Al no mostraba preocupacion alguna **

**-Al, no te desesperes,si esta niña siempre hace lo mism,que! aun no te acostumbras? siempre nos hace lo mismo broma y resulta que nosotros como tontos buscandola y ella en su casa sentada tomando su lechita!!-**

**-Pero hermano-**

**-Pero nada, ya me canse de que siempre nos tome por tontos!!,vamonos ya! para casa-**

**-Pero!!!-**

**-Nos vamos Al-el castaño lo miro no muy convensido,Al sabia que win era de hacer esas bromas, pero no podia evitar sentirse preocupado por ella,Se resigno siguiendo a su hermano **

**Al trascurso de unas horas,los hermanos ya avian llegado a su casa,ya estaban por acostarse a dormir,cuando escucharon sonar el teléfono,escucharon cuando su madre fue a atender y ya no le dieron mas importancia**

**-Hermano crees que win ya este en su casa?-**

**-Alphonse ya te lo dije como mil veses,ella hace horas que esta en su casa ya! deja de preocuparte tanto!-luego de eso escucharon como cortaron abruttamente el telefono,luego unos pasos que se dirigian a su cuarto,toco la puerta y entro**

**-Permiso-pidio trisha entrando a la avitacion de sus hijos**

**-Ocurre algo mamá?-**

**-Hijos... ustedes estuvieron con Winry hoy?-**

**-Si jugamos un rato con ella por?-pregunto Ed**

**-Winry..aun no llego a su casa.. esta su abuela muy preocupada-edward y Alphonse se miraron con cara de asombro,y ed no lo penso dos veses y comenso a correr hacia la puerta **

**-ED a donde vas?-pregunta trisha desconsertada**

**-No te preocupes voy a buscarla...corrio tan fuerte que trisha no pudo detenerlo, Al intento seguirlo pero trisha lo agarro**

**-Al tu te quedas,por favor,a ver si te pierdes-**

**-Pero mamá esta lloviendo muy fuerte..-**

**-----------------------**

**Ed corria desesperado,tratando de encontrar a su amiga,gritando su nombre, estaba muy ****asustado **

**-Y si algo le paso! maldita sea!! es mi culpa...-siguio con su busqueda pero nada no encontrarba a win por ningun lado,ya estaba entrando en la desesperacion cuando recordo-LA BUSCARE AHI! ya no se donde mas buscar...-de nuevo salio corriendo,recordo que ellos tenian una casita donde se refugiaban cuando la lluvia era muy fuerte,cuando estaba por llegar corrio mas desesperado aun,estaba extremadamente preocupado,vio una luz y se calmo un poco -WINRY!!!!!-grito a todo pulmon,luego de eso unos ojos azules se asomaron de la casita, efectivamente era winry!estaba sana y no parecia estar mojada asi que parecia que hace tiempo que estaba ahi ,ed sin pensarlo la abraso muy fuerte,winry ses sorprendio y se sonrojo ante tal acto**

**-Edward- susurro winry, al instante Ed reaciono, se separo de ella y la miro fijamente**

**-Desde hace cuanto estas aca!!??-**

**-Unas.. unas horas-bajando la mirada**

**-Unas horas?? por que no te fuiste para tu casa???-**

**-Es que..- ubo unos minutos de silencio cuando ed comenso**

**-Ya se!-**

**-Como? Ed-**

**-Que ya se!-grito fuertemente a lo que winry se asusto-Niña tonta!! como nos vas a hacer preocupar asi!! que rayos te pasa?? tu abuela esta muy preocupada por vos, como nos hace algo asi!!! como broma una vez!! valla y pase pero... hace horas que te estan buscando.. en que pensabas???-ed estaba muy exaltado y winry subio la cabesa y lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y edward reacciono se calmo un poco y de nuevo la abraso fuertemente, le susurro -pense que te avia pasado algo que.. haria yo si algo te ubiera pasado... no me asustes mas asi..-winry se separo de nuevo de Ed y susurro**

**-Lo siento- bajando la cabesa,despues de eso se quedaron en un profundo silencio,pero de pronto Ed escucho un ruido**

**-Que es ese ruido?-Winry se aparto un poco y ed pudo ver lo que estaba tras ella,era un cachorrito y se notaba que estaba lastimado**

**-Es que me quede cuidandolo.. lo encontre herido... y pues lo cure, pero no lo podia avandonar- Ed agacho la cabesa y pidio perdon por averle gritado**

**-Win yo..- comenso pero win le tapo la boca**

**-Esta bien,debi averte avisado,fue mi error-**

**-Olvidemos esto y volvamosa casa,la lluvia ya paro-**

**-Pero y Den?-**

**-Den??-**

**-El perrito-**

**-Lo llevaremos y explicaremos lo que paso,quisa te dejen conservarlo**

**-Pero y si no..?-**

**-Win no te preocupes yo los convensere si no ok?-winry miro a Ed y sonrio asintiendo**

**-Vamos?-**

**-Sip-**

**------------------------------------------fin del flash back------------**

**Winry miro aun costado y ahi alli estaba su cachorrito ya bastante cresido sonrio y le rasco la cabesa**

**-Win en que pensabas?-winry miro de nuevo hacia la ventana y susurro**

**-recuerdos...-**

**weno espero que les aya gustado! se me ocurrio un dia q taba lloviendo muy fuerte y weno espero comentarios.**


End file.
